


Eyes Like Sky

by AwkwardSalutation



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blindness, Coffee Shop, Friendship/Love, M/M, Oneshot, alternative universe, drabble gone wild, fluff-like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSalutation/pseuds/AwkwardSalutation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a blind college student who fell in love with a businessman he met at a local café. But little did Eren know that he was secretly loved back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a Tumblr post on drabble ideas. I planned to make this short but it grew and grew.
> 
> -Some strong language  
> -Mild violence  
> -No particular plot
> 
> I hope they aren't OOC....
> 
> I'll edit the grammar mistakes as soon as I find them

Sun was shining from an open sky, and there weren't even traces of clouds in the horizon. Spring was on its way. But Eren didn't see it. The last time he had seen the sky was 6 years ago in his teens. All he could do now was to imagine what the outside world looked like by using his memories. The only thing certain was the sun's warmth on his cheeks, the sound birds chirping on the trees and the wet and cold smell of winter slowly fading away.

Come to think of it, Eren had no clue what he looked like. He knew he was tall, had brown hair, was a little scrawny and had green eyes. No, they weren't green anymore. They were misty grey as Mikasa had described them.

Eren stepped out of the bus onto a concrete paved walkway behind a local mall. He unfolded his cane and waved his hand for goodbye to the bus driver. Eren walked in through a pair sliding doors and swiftly made his way around the shopping center, cane hitting an obstacle every now and then, to a small café residing in the top left corner. He was a regular at the shop. Always ordering the same thing: A cup of tea and a freshly baked croissant. And today was not going to be an exception.

Eren opened the coffee shop door and a sweet scent of freshly baked goods accompanied with a slightly tangy smell of coffee filled his nostrils. Eren quickly folded his cane up and put it in his jacket pocket. The establishment was small and cramped. Navigating in it with a cane was impossible. But to Eren's advantage, he knew the layout like the back of his hands.

 ”Oh, good morning Eren. So nice to see you again” A cheerful voice of a young woman greeted him behind what Eren believed to be a counter ”How have you been?”

 ”Good morning, Petra. So nice to _hear_ your again” Eren smiled. He had made the normal greetings into a joke which only few like himself understood. ”I've got nothing to complain. My lectures were canceled for today and I have an appointment in the hospital at noon, so I might call myself lucky”

 ”So you decided to pop at the café before going to the hospital?”

 ”Exactly. Would you mind giving me the usual?”

 ”Not at all. How about me also giving you a bag of scraps to take home with you, they're for Armin. You can give them as treats”

 ”Do as you please. I'll be sitting by the window like I always do”

 ” _At the table next to it sits an old friend_ ” Petra whispered at Eren's back.

 Eren walked towards the window zig zaging between the chairs and tables always making sure that his hands touched something. The tables usually were in the same places as the always were but the chairs were at spots were the last customers had left them. It sometimes aggravated Eren to the point of cursing. Feeling helplessness was the last thing Eren wanted to experience.

Finally Eren found his table and sat down. There was indeed a person sitting at the table next to him. Eren took of his jacket and folded it onto the back of his seat. The person next to him let out a long and frustrated sigh and started clicking something. It took Eren only a second to realize that the sound came from a laptop keyboard.

A sweet sent of cologne wafted through the air. A smell Eren knew very well, and was fond of it. Eren couldn't help but to smile. That man was Levi. A businessman to whom Eren had bumped into few months back at the coffee shop and had spilled his coffee. To Eren's surprise Levi hadn't gotten mad but started to talk to him. Maybe he had pitied Eren, but made an extremely good job hiding it in his voice. Their small talk had soon grown into a proper conversation. Eren had lost the track of time and was brought back to the reality by Mikasa suddenly appearing at the shop and grabbing him by his shoulder. Eren knew that Mikasa didn't fancy Levi's company which made Eren wonder if Levi was hideously ugly or that Mikasa was just too overprotective. Eren hoped it to be the latter option. Such a nice voice as Levi's should deserve a handsome face. Not that it mattered. The appearance of people was now irrelevant. How they presented themselves verbally was more essential.

Every time Eren had met Levi at the café they ended up chatting, always finding a topic. Sometimes their conversation died but Eren didn't mind. He was content with only hearing Levi breathing and smelling his scent. Before Eren could even anticipate he had fell in love with Levi. But these feelings should never be conveyed. There wasn't anything more ridiculous than a blind gay college student loving a businessman, who most definitely was straight as a cane, and being loved back. Such thing only happened in day dreams, and in romantic films.

 ”Good morning, Levi. Sounds like you're having a stressful day” Eren remarked as he tried to hide his excited smile.

 ”How did you know I was here?” Levi ceased typing out of amazement.

 ” _Magic_ ” The boy laughed ”You're working remotely today? consuming many cups of coffee in the midst of it. God knows how many refills you've already had”

 ”This will be his sixth” Petra broke the conversation and placed a tray onto Eren's table ”There you go, Eren. And here you go, Levi. This is on the house”

 Both of the men thanked in unison to which made Petra snicker. Eren scoured his tray trying to pinpoint where everything was. He found the tea bag, opened it and placed it into his cup. Levi took a sip out his coffee and closed the lid of his laptop while not taking his eyes off Eren. He admired the boys positivity on life. It seemed like nothing could break his smile. Not even the harsh fact that for the rest of his life all he could see was black. Or that was what Levi assumed. He had never asked Eren what he could see or could he see anything at all. He had the courtesy to shut his mouth.

 ”I don't see Armin with you, it's weird to see you on your own” Levi exhaled still holding the coffee cup on his lips.

 ”It's his day off, plus he's gonna get trained a bit more. But it's just for today” Eren explained and turned his head to face the direction where he heard Levi's voice.

 ”I never knew that guide dogs had vacations. Are you sure fine with just the cane?”

 ”Levi, it sounds like your underestimating me” Eren pouted exaggeratedly.

 ”I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be-” Levi said quickly but Eren interrupted him by bursting into laughter. Levi took another sip of his coffee before placing it on to the table. To Levi it was rare to see Eren's eyes. The boy didn't cover them with dark glasses like most of the blind people Levi had met nor did he keep them closed. Eren just tended to look down or look forward away from him, but now his eyes were pointing directly into Levi's direction. The boy's irises were hazy, like cloudy sky after summer rain.

 ”You better take that tea bag out otherwise your tea is going to be strong as hell” Levi noted as he opened the lid of his laptop to resume on his work.

 ” _Shit!_ I completely forgot” Eren reached for the location he remembered the cup to be in only to dip his fingers in the scalding liquid. He managed to pull the tea bag out with his second try and took a sip out of it test its taste.

 ”Still drinkable?” Levi grinned as he begun to type again.

 ”Not as bad as I thought. It's okay I guess...”

 

**X**

 

The clock striked eleven and Eren stood up to put his jacket back on. His appointment was at 12:05 so he had lots of time for the walk to the hospital which was only 2 kilometers away. He didn't need to hurry. He could enjoy the up coming spring on the way. Something he was quite looking forward to do.

 ”You're leaving already?” Levi asked as he had finished writing his document.

 ”I'm meeting my doctor today, and he's going to check my eyes to see if there's any change” Eren stated as he zipped his jacket up ”I figured that I probably should leave early. It might take more time to walk there without Armin”

 ”I could give you a lift if you wanted”

 ” _Oh_ , thanks for the offer but I think I can manage by myself” The boy replied though Levi's suggestion sounded nice, He felt that interacting more with Levi would only make him fall in love with the man more. Plus he might be a nuisance. Levi was a businessman for Christ's sake. And time is money.

Eren made his way through the maze of chairs and tables to the door. He searched for the handle for a few seconds and when he finally found it, he grabbed it firmly.

 ”Bye, Levi. I hope we meet again soon”

 ”Bye Eren”

 

**X**

 

Eren was done with his examination much faster than he had expected. There hadn't been any changes to his cornea which undoubtedly made the day even better. Eren walked down a small road back to the mall. He had taken a slightly different route back, a more safer one in his belief.

He stopped at a traffic light as the indicator bleeped it to be red. Eren grabbed his right wrist where his watch was.

 ”O-one.....fifteen. 1:15” Eren mumbled as his finger tips traced the clock face ”Shit. I just missed the bus. I'll just have to wait an hour..”

 Three young boys in their teens stood on the opposite side of the road. All wearing different colored hoodies, black skate shoes and backpacks on either left or right shoulder. They were skipping school and making their way to nearby gas station to by cigarettes. Their sentences were filled with profanities and other foul words.

Though Eren was blind he very well knew that he wasn't alone. The teenagers voices were so loud that Eren could easily hear what they were talking. There were no cars to muffle them. No other people mix up his hearing.

Eren got nervous as the indicator begun to bleep more frequently telling him to cross the road. He had his fair share of bullying in the past, but that time he had some kind of vision. Now he was walking in darkness. Not knowing what was coming and who he was up against.

 ”Yo, check this dipshit out. Walking around swinging his fucked up dildo” one of the boys shouted.

 ”That's some fucked up shit right there”

 Eren continued walking forward and ignored the boys as best as he could. He tried not to move a single muscle on his face. Eren squeezed his cane harder as he heard the boys getting closer. One of the boys stepped in-front of him and waved his and at Eren's face.

 ”Could you stop doing that, and please move. You're on my way” Eren insisted.

 ” _Wow!_ How did you know?” The boy sneered.

 ”Move away” Eren repeated and hit the boy to his ankle with the cane. A move which Eren regretted a second later. The teenager grabbed Eren by his collar and dragged him to the sidewalk.

 ”Fuck you retard! You'll regret doing that!” The boy yelled as his two friends laughed.

 ”Let go of me! _Take your fucking hands off me!_ ” Eren swatted the boy with his left hand and it landed open palmed to his face. The boy became more furious and ordered his friends to take Eren's aid and then to pin him down on the ground face down. One of the boys sat on Eren, knocking all the air out of his lungs. Something cracked once, then twice.

 ”Did you hear that asshole? I broke your stick” The dominant boy exclaimed while Eren wheezed trying to catch breath ” _Try find your way back home now_ ”

 The dominant and the third boy both kicked Eren to his sides making it even harder for him to breath. An excruciating pain stabbed Eren all over his rib cage. The boy who sat on him stood up but didn't kick Eren like the other two. They dropped the broken cane onto Eren's head and left laughing.

Eren slowly got up still gasping for air. He tried to stand but it hurt too much. Eren picked up his cane only to find out that it was broken beyond repair, and he didn't have a spare one with him. He didn't even have a phone. And Armin wasn't by his side.

Eren's greatest fear was coming true. Here he was squatting on the side walk beaten up without any aid to guide him nad nobody to help him. He could try walking without his cane, but then he'd bump into things. In the worst situation he could get hit by a car. On top of that this was more unfamiliar route than the usual one Eren used.

 ”Why did I come this way...” Eren whimpered between breaths as tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

**X**

 

Levi had left the coffee shop a moment later than Eren. He had wondered around the shopping mall trying to evade going to work. He wasn't afraid of getting fired. The whole concept of being fired was ridiculous. He owned 50% of the company and had the job title of every man's dreams: CEO.

As a CEO he could stay away from work as long as he pleased. Well not exactly. There were always the possibility of a financial disaster, and Levi wasn't keen on getting bankrupted, and then there was Erwin, the owner of the other 50%. Erwin would always call Levi if was late, even for as little as 5 minutes. Fucking nitpicker.

Levi wondered why on earth he had started a business in the first place. Maybe it was ambition, or ignorance or just plain old stupidity and trying to make some easy money. Now his decision had backfired making him stressed, tired and frustrated.

Few months back he had tried to find some relief for his stress and through certain events he had found it in the company of a one young man, Eren. The boy had everything Levi wanted to feel again and still was missing something crucial for human survival. Levi couldn't understand how Eren could stay so positive. If was for Levi to be blind he'd most likely dwell in sorrow or in the worst case he'd had ended his own life long ago.

Levi slouched up hill a quiet street towards his work place eyes fixated on the ground. For a normal weekday the street was oddly deserted excluding three young teenagers walking the same direction Levi was about 20 meters ahead of him. Levi adjusted the shoulder strap of his leather bag which had his laptop in it. The narrow piece of cloth was digging its way into Levi's shoulder making a nasty dent into the muscle. It hurt like hell and Levi had switched side four times already.

As Levi got closer to the top of the hill he could hear faint sobbing between the indicator bleeps. A heart breaking whimper followed by coughs. Levi wondered if a kid got lost and couldn't find his or her mother. As Levi lifted his eyes he wasn't greeted by the sight of a small lost kid but by the sight a full grown man sitting on the asphalt hugging his own legs. The man was strikingly familiar. Brunet hair swaying in the wind, a jacket covered in dirt and a pile of white sticks next to him.

 ” _Eren....?_ ” Levi murmured. Something shifted inside him. Levi felt a pit forming in the top of abdomen. Something was clearly wrong, but how wrong Levi didn't know.

 ”Eren, oi... Eren. What's wrong? what happened?” Levi knelt down on the ground next to the boy ”Eren, please say something!”

 Eren shook his head. Levi grew worried and gently cupped Eren's cheek. Hot tears trailed down his fingers.

 ”Eren, please. Lift your head” Levi begged as he wiped Eren's tears away. The brunet swallowed and did what Levi had requested. Behind the auburn strands of tear moistened hair loomed two cloudy marbles. Eren's eyes were red. He must have been crying for long time. An image what didn't fit Levi's perception of Eren. There's no way that boy could cry and be in a state like this. But now he was. Maybe he was more fragile than he had thought.

 ”I-I don't want to talk about it. Can....c-can you just take me home?” Eren stammered.

 ”Are you hurt? We should go to the hospital to get you checked up”

 ”No” The boy shook his head.

 ”Okay then, Eren. I will take you home” Levi replied and helped the boy up. Levi had no clue where Eren lived but he couldn't leave the boy here in such condition. The older man straightened Eren's jacket and patted the dirt off from the fabric. The boy hanged his head low and stood still not saying a single word, but kept sniffling. Levi gingerly trailed down Eren's right arm to meet his palm, and then let his fingers get entwined with the brunets until he was satisfied that his grip was firm enough.

Levi walked two steps ahead of Eren almost dragging him forward. The boy had stopped crying and was now squeezing Levi's hand like he was going to die if their hands would separate. The tips of Levi's fingers were becoming blue by the time they arrived at his car which was parked only a block away from where he had found Eren.

 ”Eren, you'll have to let go of me now” Levi spoke.

 ” _O-okay..._ ” The brunet breathed and reluctantly put his hands to his pockets. Levi unlocked his car opened the passenger door for Eren. The boy leaned down to find the seat.

 ”Mind your head when you get in” Levi watched the boy sit with ease into his car. One thing Levi was certain was the result of many times of trial and error. Levi closed the door. When he sat behind the wheel Eren had already put his seat belt on. Levi threw his laptop to the backseat not caring if it would break.

 ”Eren, I have no idea where you live” Levi said.

 ”Park Road 104 apartment No. 5” Eren replied monotonously.

 ”That's in Shiganshina right? It's one of those new 1 storey apartment buildings?”

 The boy nodded and Levi started the car. Neither of them opened their mouths on the journey. Levi glanced to Eren's direction every now and then. The boy seemed to feel much better. The redness around his eyes was gradually fading. Levi wasn't sure what had happened to Eren and it bothered him. But the boy didn't want to talk about it. Maybe it was the best to let it be.

Levi pulled up to a guest parking space and turned the key in the ignition. The cars engine stopped humming. Eren sat still in his seat frowning and pursing his lips like he wanted to say something. Levi couldn't handle the silence anymore and remarked:

 ”We're here”

 ”Levi” Eren said.

 ”Yes?”

 ”Can I ask you something? It might sound odd and a little intruding. _Well, it is little odd and bit intruding but any how,_ I've been wanting to ask it for a while, but I never had the guts. I understand if you say no” Eren babbled and fiddled the hem of his jacket.

 ”What is it?”

 ”Could I..... could I touch your face?” The boy asked as he turned his misty eyes to Levi ”I could get some idea of what you look like. I normally don't do this. Mikasa once let me touch her face but she said it felt weird.”

 ”Since I went blind when I was a teen, I can somewhat make a picture of your appearance. It would be nice to know who I'm talking to. But you can always refuse”

 ”Knock yourself out” Levi smiled and moved closer to Eren. The brunet swallowed and lifted his hands. With a little bit of guidance Eren found Levi's face. Eren let his fingers wonder around from the slope of Levi's chin, to the tip of his nose and then to the sides of his brows.

 ”You have quite strong brow. Maybe that's why Mikasa doesn't like you that much” Eren smirked ”What is your hair color?”

 ”Black. Black like coal”

 ”So this is you....You're quite handsome, Levi” Eren blushed as he removed his hands from Levi's cheeks laid them to his lap.

  _You're not bad yourself, Levi thought._

 ”You can tell that much from just touching my face?” Levi asked.

 ”No. I can just tell the shape of your face, the size of your nose and the smoothness of your skin. I have no clue what you look like”

 ”Then what's with the handsome thing?” Levi nudged Eren with his elbow.

 ” _Smooth talking?_ ” Eren giggled.

 Eren unlocked his seat belt and opened the door while still smiling. Good. He was back to himself. But Levi wasn't sure if Eren was yet out of the woods, and was hiding behind a smile.

 ”You wanna come in? For coffee, as a thank you. _Or did you overdose on coffee this morning?_ ”

 ”Umm, why not. I don't have any plans for the rest of the day” Levi lied. He should be at work. Or he could say, he should have been at work 15 minutes ago. To Levi's surprise Erwin hadn't called after him. An oddity which was fully welcomed.

They got out of the car as Eren asked:

 ”Where exactly are we on the parking lot?”

 ”There's a row of mailboxes to your right, if it helps to know”

 ”Oh, I know where we are” Eren grinned ”Follow me”

 Levi followed Eren to a green door with the name Yaeger on it. Now Levi knew Eren's last name. They hadn't fully introduced themselves to each-other. They just had started talking and then after a while they had said ”I'm Eren, by the way” and ”Levi, nice to meet you”.

 The apartment looked small from the front door. White walls, few furniture, not a lot different from the normal college student apartments. Only thing out of the characteristics was the amount of carpets on the floor and the paths they created. They were all different in color, size, shape, material and pattern.

Eren dropped his jacket on a stool and kicked his shoes off. He then rolled his socks off and put them into his jeans pockets.

 ”Put your coat where ever you want on the rack” Eren advised as he disappeared behind a corner.

 ”What's with all the carpets?” Levi hung he's coat onto one hook that was still empty.

 ”They are my navigation system. Mikasa thought it would be worth a try, _and gladly it was_ ”

 ”Is your sister home?”

 ”Nope. She's still at campus. She has an exam today” Eren answered as he rummaged through the kitchen cabinets.

 ”Is that so...”

 ”Are you afraid that she'd come home and glare you to death?” Eren laughed.

 ”I feel like I'm entering her territory when I shouldn't” Levi replied and walked towards the direction where Eren had gone. To Levi's astonishment the flat was bigger then it had looked. He stepped into a room which served the purpose of both a living room and a dining room, with a little kitchenette on the side. There were two doors, both probably lead to bedrooms, on his right. But the focal point of the room was a black grand piano stationed in one corner of the room. It was well looked after, not even a small break on its shiny surface. The piano looked out of its place. No normal college student could afford such an instrument.

 ”Do you play the piano or is it your sisters?” Levi caressed the ivory keys before playing few low notes.

 ”It's mine” Eren stated and plugged the coffee maker to a socket ”My father bought it as a present when I graduated high school”

 ”My parents wanted me to learn how to play the piano when I was a kid, but I got my will through after few _failed_ classes”

 ”Don't tell me you slammed the lid onto your teachers fingers”

 ”No. A bit him.... _thrice_ ”

 ”You did not” Eren doubted as the sides of his mouth twitched.

 ”Yes I did”

 Eren broke out in to uncontrollable laugh. He exaggerated his reaction a bit trying relax the atmosphere as well as himself. Everything was going so smoothly, excluding getting beaten up and breaking down in public. Eren stopped giggling as the left side of his ribs started to hurt.

 ”You okay?”

 ”I'm fine. Nothing to worry” Eren reassured. He reckoned that he had no broken ribs, just some nasty bruises which Mikasa would notice if he'd take his shirt of.

 ”I can play the piano if you want, to kill the time before the coffee is ready” Eren suggested.

 ”Go ahead. How long have you played?” Levi said and moved away from the piano to go and sat on a sofa near it.

 ”Ever since I was 6. That's......... _16 years?_ ”

 ”That's long”

 Eren sat on on the stool in-front of the piano. He stretched his finger making them crack by the joints. He managed to play 3 notes before the front door opened.

 ” _What's up, fucker!?_ ” Echoed from the corridor. Levi was shocked about the cruel greeting and stared wide eyed to the door.

 ” _What's up, sucker?!_ ” Eren responded in similar manner ”What is it Jean?”

 ”There's some rich asshole's car on the guest space. I wonder to who it belongs. _It's all fancy and shit_ ” Jean boomed before he emerged from the entryway ”Is Mikasa home?”

 ”Not yet” Eren bit he's tongue. He imagined Levi fuming on the sofa, shooting lasers with his eyes, which made the situation extremely hilarious.

 ”Oh, hi” Jean greeted as he saw Levi on the couch ”I'm Jean, Eren's childhood friend, and Mikasa's boyfriend. And you are?”

 ”The rich _asshole_ with the fancy car” Levi snapped.

 ”So it's yours. Really nice car. Ummm... Sorry” Jean scratched the back of his neck.

 ”Jean, if you're planning to stay the night you better go to the store and buy some food” Eren started the music piece from the beginning ”Mikasa will home after she's done with school and has picked Armin up”

 ”Okay. Do you want anything?” Jean asked as he backed up to the door ”I think I owe you money”

 ”Buy dog food then we're even”

 ” _Roger that!_ ”

 The door closed with a bang, and Eren focused to play the piano. His fingers hovered on top the keys always knowing where to push. Eren wanted to play longer but the coffee maker bleeped to inform it was finished. Eren sighed, went to the kitchenette and grabbed two cups from an open shelf.

 ”How do stand that guy?” Levi still glared the door.

 ”He's just Jean. He's always been like that” Eren said as he reached for the sugar ”He's one the childhood friends who stuck by my side even though I got blind. Others just ran away, like I had the plague”

 ” _Probably the only good thing in him_ ”

 ”Levi could you come and pour the coffee otherwise it's going to be all over the counter” Eren opened a drawer and got two spoons and put them in to the cups.

 ”Do you use milk? I do”

 ”I just add sugar” Levi replied and walked to Eren. He grabbed the coffee pot and poured a full cup to himself and half cup to Eren.

 ”So you drink coffee too”

 ”Sometimes. I prefer tea since it's milder” The boy explained as he got a milk carton out of the fridge and extended his arm to give it to Levi. Levi took the carton and filled Eren's cup. The brunet was all smiles next to Levi. Grinning like a child at Christmas.

The older man found himself with an growing urge to hug Eren. To hug him, to pet his head and possibly kiss him. If he'd let him.

A phone started buzzing in the corridor. Levi dropped two cubes of sugar in he's cup before realizing it was his phone that was ringing.

 ”I'll better get that” He said and went to his jacket. Erwin. That fucker finally called and at the perfect moment. Levi wanted to decline the call but Erwin might have something reasonable to say. Levi went back to the kitchen and grabbed his coffee cup.

 ”Do you mind if I go out to talk?” He asked Eren and took a sip of the coffee.

 ”I wont mind” Eren smiled.

 ”I'll come back after I get this over with” Levi strolled out of the door with a steaming hot cup of coffee in one hand and his phone on the other.

 ”What is it Erwin?” Levi was bothered just by saying his name.

  _”Where the hell are you?” Erwin yelled._

 ”Somewhere else than work”

" _Yeah, I can see that. What the fuck are you thinking, Levi?”_

 ”I'm thinking of a vacation, a leave, some RNR. Everything else than work”

_"What? Are you serious?" Erwin sounded annoyed ”We have a huge business deal to make next week! How about after that?”_

 ”No way. I want it now” Levi pressed the mug to his lips before taking a sip ”I need some stress relief”

 "O _kay, I get it. I let you have your leave, but who are we going to sign to replace you for the time being? Any ideas?”_

 ”How about Hanji? She's been eager to help. Let her do it. Give her a chance”

_"Hanji it is then. How many days you need? 5-8? Remember this is our company and it needs both of us not just me. What are you even going to do?”_

”How does 'chasing the sky' sound? I'm not giving you any details” Levi smirked.

  _”Levi...stop talking in riddles” Erwin sighed._

 ”And to the how long I'm gonna be away.....Hmmmmm.... let's say about 4 months?”

  _”Wha-”_

”Good bye, Erwin!”

  ** _”Levi!”_**

 Levi hung up and then closed his phone before going back in. Eren was now playing the piano again. Levi didn't say anything as he walked to Eren, placed his coffee cup on top of piano and sat on the stool next to the boy. A pale crimson red rose to Eren's cheeks as Levi leaned in and cupped Eren's chin and planted a soft kiss to the brunet's lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't hate me for making Armin a dog ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ  
> I have no idea what i'm doing.....
> 
>  
> 
> -Critique wanted  
> -If there's errors let me know
> 
> EDIT:  
> Thanks for those who've given kudos, bookmarks and for reading this. The amount of it all kind of surprised me (⌒_⌒;)


End file.
